


real love baby

by tragickenobi



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragickenobi/pseuds/tragickenobi
Summary: kink meme fill: cassian gets possessive and they fuck in a ship that isn't even theirs





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Bodhi's Bambi eyes and cheery smile attracts all sorts of attention and Cassian tries not to let it get to him but sometimes he just needs to remind himself that Bodhi is his and that no one will whisk him away. Bodhi is more than happy to reassure Cassian that they belong to only each other. I'd like to see (consensual) rough, possessive sex but if the filler wants it to be soft and sweet than that's good too."
> 
>  
> 
> small shoutout to all those lovely transphobic comments on my last fic, because now you've got this fic and two other trans bodhi works in the making. fuel the fire.
> 
> title from real love baby by father john misty

  


Cassian can fully acknowledge that he's a possessive man.

He doesn't believe it's necessarily unwarranted, not after nearly twenty-six years of his life spent fighting for every small thing he has. Anyone with his kind of track record would be more than a little defensive of what they'd managed to grab hold of. And yet he understands the way it can come off, untrusting and aggressive so unlike himself. So he tries to tone it down, when he can.

That doesn't mean he has to like it, either, when Bodhi is purposely flirting with a guy in order to get them a ship back to Yavin IV. They'd been on a hell of a mission, planet jumping until Cassian doesn't even know where they are, and their own ship is too broken and battered to use to travel so far. A simple task of capturing Imperial shipments turned into a goosechase of an literal intergalactic scale, before finally catching up to what was ultimately nothing but false information spread too far up the chain. That leaves them stranded in significantly more hostile territory than either of them are comfortable being in.

Cassian doesn't really care about any of that for more than a second outside of the reason that it brought them to whatever questionable cantina they're in. All they need is someone with a ship and with enough morality to not sell them out upon learning their status as rebels. He isn't really expecting much, but _something_ easier than this. Anything that could've been better than watching Bodhi have to flirt for their ride.

For himself, Cassian has spent the better half of twenty years learning how to blend in, adapt the general mannerisms of the crowd and find the low-lighting, just enough that he's not looking like someone who wants to be hidden. He’s not obvious as a rebel. Bodhi- this _was_ Bodhi’s circle, or had been for just as long as Cassian’s twenty years of hiding. It's like watching him completely flip a switch, casual and fast on his feet as if it hadn't taken well over a month for Cassian to get close enough to him that that side of himself shone through. Bodhi is quick, unfairly good with estimations and calculations, crass when he wants to be and a rambler every other time, and on good days he’ll have more information on the Empire based on guesswork and patterns than the actual information the Rebellion has on hand.

Cassian likes that side of Bodhi, and he’s probably gone hours steadily pulling him as far out of his shell as he’ll ever go. It seems almost unfair that some scumbag in a sleazy bar gets to see so close to the same thing, laughing and almost touching right in front of his eyes.

(Because naturally Cassian notices the minute differences between Bodhi being _truly_ open and just faking it; the quick nervous smiles, his hand constantly fidgeting against his thigh, and every time the guy looks away Bodhi looks back to make sure Cassian is still there. The small reassurances that the whole thing is fake still doesn't do much to quell his jealousy).

It feels like hours pass before Cassian finally is pulled from his thoughts as Bodhi moves back to him through the crowd, smiling breathlessly. Cassian pretends not to notice that the man is still staring, eyes narrowing only slightly at him before his attention snaps back to being on Bodhi. The man flashes a smile at him and doesn't stop walking, catching Cassian’s arm in his own as he guides them towards the door.

“Do we have a ride?” Cassian murmurs, throwing a glance back towards the table Bodhi had been at in a lingering moment of bitterness. He hopes if they do, its with anyone else.

In response, Bodhi cracks a smile and pulls them out the door, letting go of Cassian’s hand just long enough to pull his other arm’s sleeve up. A ring of various cards slips out into his palm for a heartbeat before he pushes it back up to be hidden, looking so proud of himself in the meantime.

He follows Bodhi into the docking bay, checking back to make sure that whichever man he’d swiped the cards off of hadn’t picked up on it yet and wasn’t following them. The last thing they need is to get arrested by the Empire _now_. Though thankfully, Bodhi seems to have gotten the ship information from the man as well, and within five minutes they’ve come upon the freighter. One scan of the right card into the security panel has the boarding ramp opening, and even though Bodhi leaves the rest of the cards behind as a form of IOU, he seems to know which ones to hold onto so the ship will still be able to be flown. Bodhi starts smiling as soon as the ramp closes behind him, and when Cassian comes back from checking the rest of the ship and they’ve started to take off, he still is.

“This one has a hyperdrive,” Bodhi is standing only to be able to reach the controls on the other end of the panel, glancing back at Cassian once the engines begin to pick up. “If it’s all working order, we’ll be at Yavin IV within two hours, maybe less.”

Cassian makes a quiet noise of acknowledgement, stepping in once Bodhi’s settled on a spot to stand and placing both hands on his waist, chin on his shoulder. He’s been going through weird shifts in conscience ever since the Death Star mission, and doing things in a morally grey area are more likely to bother him now, but stealing this ship just feels _really_ good. It only feels better the more he thinks about the ugly smug look that had been on that man’s face when he’d been talking to Bodhi.

Bodhi glances at him while he stabilizes the ship as they level out, smiling a little as he rests his head against Cassian’s. “Okay?”

He might be talking about the mission up to this point, the general lack of sleep and stress of it, but Cassian is still thinking in depth about the whole thing back at the bar. He makes a quiet noise that roughly translates to ‘alright’, pressing his thumbs into Bodhi’s hip bones through his shirt.

“You're jealous, aren't you.”

“Mmph.”

Bodhi starts laughing to himself, moving only just enough to begin steering them in the right direction, and Cassian barely lets up enough to let him.

“And you know everything I was doing was to get the cards for the security panel, and if anyone were to try getting that close to me any other time, I’d break a chair over their head?”

Cassian “mmph”’s again and waits until Bodhi puts the ship into lightspeed before he nuzzles the crook of his neck, straightening up. He wants to just accept that mental image and spend the few hours of flight to rest with Bodhi, but- his brain doesn't want to let it go. The thought process of someone else coming along and snatching Bodhi right out from under him had been helpful before they'd gotten together, driving him to make a move before someone else could. But now it feels more like his subconscious wants to keep taking every chance to remind him of how many times he's caught people staring, how many people want after the man.

“You're not listening to me.”

Cassian looks up and Bodhi’s looking back at him, small smile growing a little.

“I said, we've got time before we land anywhere. We can- whatever you want.” Bodhi reaches a hand down to grip Cassian’s and squeezes it gently, and he stares at the man just long enough to cement the image of him against the blurred hyperspace before them and he can’t even wait long enough to ask if he’s sure.

Instead, he starts nodding as he presses his lips to Bodhi’s neck, leaving heavy kisses up until he has to spin the man around to really get his hands on him. He kisses him properly then, picking him up by the thighs with the intent to press him against the control panel before Bodhi reaches an arm out to stop them at the pilot seats.

“That's easily your worst idea you've had all day,” he breathes out, lightly kicking Cassian’s side before kissing him again with equal passion.

Cassian laughs a little but the noise gets lost somewhere between them, still holding onto him tightly as he spins them away from the control panel. If he were more patient, he'd drag them around the ship to find some kind of cot or even just a soft corner. But right behind the personality trait of selfish comes impatient, and Cassian gets them to the other wall before his thoughts give him a brief _good enough_.

(They are usually slower than this, though. They’ve learned how to read each other well enough to know when the other is needing for it, and more often than not they manage to make it all the way to a real bed. Other times, Bodhi becomes a gambler again, and they spend the whole night in a constant back and forth of _I bet_ ’s until one of them gets their pants off first.

The last time it had been a bet that Bodhi would be able to fix up a particularly beaten X-Wing by sundown, and if he did, Cassian would have to eat him out in the cockpit. His jaw ached for a day after.)

Bodhi is smiling as he adjusts himself against the wall while Cassian gets to work on the buttons of the man’s shirt. He's frenzied but a part of him remains careful as he always is, running a hand up Bodhi’s back both to feel him close and double check nothing is poking him too harshly. The kiss deepens once everything seems okay, their smiles fading slowly away as their paces speed up at a similar rate. Bodhi’s hands fist up in the back of Cassian’s jacket, ankles locking around his waist with a quiet groan of relief.

The buttons only go to about halfway down Bodhi’s chest, but it's enough for now. Cassian uses the rest of his weight to keep Bodhi against the wall while his hands get the shirt undone and pushes it open, sleeves falling over bony shoulders. He bites down harshly on Bodhi’s lower lip in the midst of pulling away, more than a little proud of the noise it produces as he hoists Bodhi up a little higher for easier access. It's second nature to just focus on this, dragging his mouth over the prickly stubble before dipping lower over his neck. It’s warm and soft, and Cassian can feel the quiet groan reverberated against his cheek.

His mind mostly tunes out as he begins marking up Bodhi’s neck, focus instead shifting to where his hands wander along the curve of Bodhi’s shoulder and collarbone. Old hickeys from before they’d left on the mission remain faintly littering the skin, quiet little reminders of _his_. Cassian drags his thumb down the middle of Bodhi’s chest and bites down on his shoulder, silencing his own noise as Bodhi jolts against him. Every heavy breath presses back up against his hand, almost a quiet plea for more.

Cassian’s hand comes back up and brushes over scars. He’d spent hours looking over all of them; there are the good scars- the ones he traces along- and the bad ones, ones from Imperial training, corporal punishment, or at best they’re all that remains of botched missions, some of which Cassian had been there to witness. Something else pulls on his stomach alongside the pre-existing lust, almost polar opposite in how it makes him want to curl over Bodhi and hide him. Bodhi is his just as much as he is Bodhi’s, and he’d be damned if anything more were to ever happen to him. Nothing like scars, never again.

It only occurs to him that he’s been drifting when he’s thinking more about the fear of losing Bodhi (be it _lose_ lose him, or just see his affections pointed elsewhere). Cassian opens his eyes again and they're still there, still on that ship with hyperspace lighting the cabin up in shades of blue. He's still holding onto Bodhi. And Bodhi’s holding onto him, one hand pushing through his hair and he's whispering things that takes Cassian forever to focus in on. “ _I’ve got you. I’m here, I’m yours. I’m right here._ ”

Cassian isn't sure what he'd been doing while he'd been gone in whatever headspace he'd been in, but his face his buried in the crook of Bodhi’s thoroughly marked up neck, small scratches down his chest. He isn't sure when he'd stopped doing that and buried himself against Bodhi either. But he figures he's been doing _this_ recently too, and he should likely look at why his brain suddenly swerves off course in the middle of actions. And at what point Bodhi had developed a system for comforting him through it.

He readjusts his grip on Bodhi carefully before squeezing his thighs to alert him to the fact that he's come back to himself. The man goes quiet, hand stilling in his hair before shifting to cup the side of his face, tilting Cassian’s face up to make eye contact. It looks like he means to say something, but Cassian pushes on closer to kiss him, shutting them both up effectively. His brain finally seems to take the hint and shut up for once too.

They shift back into their quickened desperation, this time without the worried jealousy and fear of losing Bodhi before his eyes. He presses him harder into the wall and uses the new leverage to push up Bodhi’s shirt and actually focuses on what he's doing, dragging his teeth over his chest before biting down and sucking for yet another hickey. And this time, by the time he's done, he gets to look up and admire the look on Bodhi’s face, brow knit together and mouth slightly agape with small gasps. _Mine_ rings out in Cassian’s head again.

Before he can get distracted, Cassian swiftly moves to get Bodhi’s pants undone, kissing back up to his mouth all the while. He throws his jacket off at some point once it’s been pushed down his arms to the point of hinderance. It takes some type of flexibility to actually get the pants off past Bodhi’s knees but somehow they manage, and Cassian will worry about his own at some later point.

Cassian kisses him until his impatience takes ahold of him again. He pulls away enough to open his eyes and look over Bodhi, lips bitten and swollen and hickeys visible everywhere from the collarbone up. Bodhi smiles up at him breathlessly, hardly taking in a breath of his own before using his hand to push himself up more against the wall and moving with the momentum to kiss him again.

In the midst of it, Cassian manages to move his hands down below the waist, nails dragging along the inside of Bodhi’s thigh. The noise he gets in response makes him all but double his efforts. Cassian manages to keep himself just as focused on the kiss as he indulges in a few moments of teasing, scratching up and down Bodhi’s thighs until Bodhi is reduced down to gasping “please” and nothing else. And who is Cassian to deny?

With a new surge of passion into the kiss, Cassian braces one hand on Bodhi’s hip to keep him against the wall while the other keeps moving. He goes slow, knowing he has to, grazing his fingers over Bodhi’s clit with the barest pressure before pulling them back away again. One finger presses in, testing the waters and startling a sharp inhale from the man pressed into the wall, before it's very quickly replaced with two. He's fast with this part even though he'd gladly spend hours on this if they had that sort of time.

Bodhi’s almost gone quiet by the time Cassian begins to finish making sure he's open and ready, mouth still slightly open for each breath and both hands fisted up at Cassian’s shoulders. Their foreheads are pressed together, both men almost dizzy with the need to keep going and be somehow closer than they already are.

Cassian’s careful when he pulls his fingers back out but no further past that as he gets to work on his pants, lightly sucking at the crook of Bodhi’s neck as he does. The rest of his clothes don't get pushed down any further than past his thighs, but they no longer obstruct the main goal of this. Bodhi’s legs wrap tighter around him in anticipation, nails lightly scratching at his shoulders before they go up into Cassian’s hair. _Mine_ echoes in his head again, and this time he might actually say it, quieted against Bodhi’s throat.

It's the best damn thing when he's finally pushed inside him, hips flush against each other and both men are almost shaking. Bodhi drops his head back against the wall with a soft groan, open shirt revealing how his chest drastically rises and falls with each breath. Cassian adds the image to his collection of hundreds for a fleeting second before pressing his forehead to Bodhi’s shoulder and beginning to move, bringing a hand down to rub over him at the same pace.

There's nothing exactly extravagant about it, but every individual movement adds to the building pleasure to the point where it doesn't matter. Bodhi responds beautifully, meeting each thrust with quiet gasps and wrapping his legs tighter around Cassian every chance he gets. They’re quieter than they usually are, too focused on feeling the other moving against them, heavy breathing being the only sound outside of skin hitting skin. Any attempt to actually kiss each other ends with it being broken up when one of them moans louder than before with a hitch in pleasure. And eventually Cassian muffles his orgasm biting down on Bodhi’s shoulder, and Bodhi shouts his as his head drops back again against the wall.

“Yours,” Bodhi whispers as if in response to the times Cassian had murmured similar things, using his grip in Cassian’s hair to pull him closer, thighs still shaking and smiling breathlessly as he presses a kiss to the side of his mouth.

Cassian’s so in love it hurts.

They recover and Cassian is careful as he sets Bodhi down, running his hands along his back with caution and kissing up and down his neck. Bodhi giggles a little at the ticklish spots being continuously brushed over, lightly rubbing Cassian’s scalp before helping pull his pants back up. He’s still smiling when Cassian properly kisses him, gentle with it before they finally both just breathe.

“Okay?” Bodhi asks quietly, cupping Cassian’s cheeks with worry lines beginning to form along his forehead.

Cassian stares, but his thoughts are silent about anything else and a moment later he’s nodding. “Yeah,” he kisses him again, and remaining barely inches apart when he moves to continue. “And thank you.”

Bodhi smiles fondly and shrugs with one shoulder. “I don’t mind you being jealous as long as I can remind you that it’s totally pointless to be.” Cassian laughs and Bodhi pushes away some of the hair that had fallen into his face, running his hand along his stubble while it's there. “And I know when it’s the other way around, I can do the same thing to you.”

Cassian doesn’t have the energy to blush but he gets a quiet chill all the way down to his toes, distracting from it only with kissing Bodhi again until they’re both laughing, warm and close and finally just a little safer than before.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and later when cassian has to flirt with someone on a mission bodhi ends up riding cassian and then pegs him within an inch of his life - happy endings for everyone all around
> 
> tumblr- imwvemalbus


End file.
